(1) Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to balance beams, and more particularly, the instant invention relates to mechanical balance beams which may optionally utilize a didder device and to find and register its own center of gravity.
(2) Technical Considerations and Prior Art
Balance beams are of course old and well-known devices which have been used for centuries to weight items both for commercial and scientific purposes. Generally, laboratory beams utilize an equal arm device wherein the sample or item to be weighed is balanced with weights of known quantities. These types of beams are very sensitive but are not readily adaptable to situations where one is attempting to measure or detect minute mechanical forces. Such forces may be generated by beams of electromagnetic particles such as light beams or other low energy particle beams. Moreover, the detection of fluid streams such as low energy gas streams can be exceedingly difficult to measure and detect with currently used technology. There are on the market electrical balances, however, these types of balances tend at times to be insensitive and unstable and are not suitable for measuring minute mechaninal forces.